Swimming in the Rain
by AmazinAlexis
Summary: Puzzleshipping - Yuugi wants to go to the pool and swim on a rainy summer day, just himself and Yami. More than just marco polo ensues.


**A/N: I love writing and would love some requests from anyone who cares. I always ask Nightingale for what to do. I suppose I'm just a writing machine! So let me know what you'd like for any pairing in HoN or YGO. I'll also accept other fandoms if I know it well enough. So this is Puzzleshipping, because Brandon bugged me to write a longer sex scene. Sorry, Thiefshipping is all about some get in and get out. This will hopefully please you thoroughly. Review and stay amazin.**

It was one of those rainy days that keep everyone away from the pool on a summer day. Everyone except Yuugi.

"Come on, please?! No one will be there and it'll be _so _much fun!"

"I'm not sure that is the best of ideas, aibou..."

"You're no fun. It'll be just us, in the pool, having fun. _Come on._"

Yami looked at his lover and saw the excitement in his eyes. No way was he going to cause that look to change to disappointment. "Alright, alright. Go g-"

"Yeah! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" Yuugi got on his tip toes and gave Yami a quick peck. Yami blushed and watched Yuugi scamper off to change into some swim trunks and grab a towel. 'He's adorable...'

He strode off to put on a pair of his own trunks when Yuugi came up to him with a towel.

"Thank you, baby. Let me change right quick."

'Why would anyone want to swim on a day like this... If it thunders even once I'm taking him home..." Yami was searching through he drawers when he found a plain pair. He slid off his shirt and pants and shuffled into the trunks.

When he came back to the living room, he found Yuugi nearly jumping up and down with excitement. 'The kid loves swimming, go figure.'

Yami sauntered over to him and kissed him on the forehead," Well, come on. I suppose we'll go to the community one. Good thing we know the code to get in the gate,eh?

Yuugi smiled up at him and nodded quickly. He loved getting out and having fun with Yami. He figured Yami would enjoy it more without having to deal with tons of people and he really, really wanted to go swimming.

They got in the car and headed to the pool located just down the road a ways. When they got there, they got out and the rain was at a heavy drizzle.

"Are you sure you want to swim in this?" Yami said with a flourish of his hand, taking in all of the dreariness around them.

"Of course! It's just us." Yuugi hugged him close and leaned up to kiss him softly, but semi-passionately. He was so thankful that Yami took him and that he could be alone with him to just have some good fun.

Yami kissed back, grabbing the back of Yuugi's neck. "Good point, aibou."

Yuugi pulled away and ran to the gate, typing in the code to the buttons that allowed you into the pool area. The pool's water was rippling due to the rain, but other than that it was amazingly peaceful and Yuugi couldn't wait to dive in.

He lay his towel under a table to keep it as dry as possible then ran to jump right into the pool. Yami wasn't far behind him, but waited to watchhis lover have fun. He laughed as he splashed about. Yami placed his towel with Yuugi's and then headed toward the stairs, not wanting to jump right in. He wanted to take his time.

"Yami, isn't this just awesome?!" Yuugi shouted before diving underwater to do flips. He did a little underwater hand stand that made Yami chuckle. His little Yuugi was too cute for words. So fun loving.

Yami dove underwater after his lover and caught him by the legs before coming up right in front of him. "Haha, yes, baby, it's pretty awesome." He leaned down slightly and kissed Yuugi, pulling him into a warm, but wet embrace.

They kissed softly a while until Yuugi suddenly dove underwater and swam away, attemping to start a game of 'Catch Me If You Can'.

Yami just wanted to kiss the boy, but he swam after him, knowing that he wanted to play some games and have fun.

For a moment, he didn't see where Yuugi had gone when he felt the boys arms around his legs. "Ah! Yuugi, Gods, don't do that!"

Yuugi swam up and began laughing whole heartedly. "Yami, you're too easy to mess with."

"Oh, really?" With that Yami pulled him in for a kiss again, but this time more rough and probing. Their tongues met and danced with each other. Yuugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist and twined his fingers in his hair.

Yami pulled back to whisper, "I love you." Then moved back in and kissed on his neck. Yuugi moaned softly, he loved when Yami did that. " I love you too," he breathed.

Yami's hands fell to Yuugi's bottom grabbing and squeezing it. Yuugi's heart began racing and tightened his legs around Yami's waist.

"Nng... Yuugi..."

Yami began grinding up into his lover eliciting little moans. Their kissing became rough and passionate. Yami could feel Yuugi's erection against his stomach and wanted so badly to please him.

Yuugi's hands were clawing between them, a silent plea for Yami to make love to him. Yami brought Yuugi over to the stairs and sat him down. He pulled his shorts down to reveal his member. Yami began stroking it and tweaking one of Yuugi's erect nipples.

"Yami..." Yuugi was so glad he had decided to come here. He was all alone with his lover and they could do anything they wanted.

Then Yami began sucking on the head of his member making Yuugi gasp and stare down at him; thoughts only on the man he loved and what he was doing to him.

Yami took everything he could into his mouth; stroking the rest and then placing a finger at Yuugi's entrance. He began massage the tight muscle there before slowly inserting it. Yuugi's breath caught in his throat as Yami began pumping slowly, knowing it always hurt his lover at first.

When he felt that Yuugi wasn't in pain, he inserted another pumping faster eliciting a loud moan. He loved knowing he pleased him. He loved him so much and his pleasure ment more to him than his own.

After inserting a third and feeling Yuugi's muscle tighten slightly, Yami took his hikari and lay him on a flat pool chair. He looked down at the beautiful boy beneath him and whispered "I love you" just before gently sliding himself in. He moaned immediately, loving the feeling of Yuugi's heat around his member.

He slowly moved in and out until he heard Yuugi moan, "Faster... Please." He happily obliged moving quicker and moaning with his lover.

Yuugi was surrounded by pleasure as he felt Yami's hand close back around his erection and stroke in time with his thrusts. He grabbed the arm rests, his knuckles turning white. He moaned and bit his bottom lip, Yami was amazing.

Yami bent over him and kissed him as he began thrusting harder, hitting Yuugi's prostate with every thrust. Yuugi was moanng against Yami's lips with every thrust, making Yami smile inwardly. His lover was enjoying himself and so was he. It was perfect.

All too soon, he felt Yuugi's muscle clench as he came, moaning Yami's name. Yami thrusted a few more times before releasing his seed. He pulled out and then pulled Yuugi into his arms, kissing his forehead then down the bridge of his nose until he finally reached his soft lips.

"I love you, aibou. You're so beautiful, I'm so glad you wanted to come here today"

Yuugi looked up into his eyes with a blush,"I love you, too, Yami. I told you it'd be fun."

"That you did, sweetie."

With that, Yuugi nuzzled up into the crook of Yami's neck. He decided then that they would always come to the pool on days like this. They'd have some fun and make love, away from everyone. The rain had lightened and the sun was going down, they lay there until it fully set then headed home for some much needed rest.


End file.
